


Placebo Collection.

by suckerloveisheavensent



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerloveisheavensent/pseuds/suckerloveisheavensent
Summary: A collection of short stories centering placebo through the ages.





	1. Un.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loud Like Love Era.

“So I went shopping with Fi the other day,” Brian started from the other room. Stefan was brushing his teeth, going through his nightly routine. “Mhm,” he mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste.

“...and I got the cutest little outfit.” Stef spit out toothpaste, rinsing his brush and putting it back in the holder, right next to Brian’s. Brian was still rambling when the taller man walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. “If you laugh, I will kill you,” Brian warned darkly, but there was a nervousness in his voice. 

Brian was wearing lingerie, specifically lingerie primarily designated for women. While neither had had no qualms for breaking gender boundaries in terms of clothing, they had done nothing of the sort in well over a decade. Brian still looked as good as he did then. The black lace panties he had on left little to the imagination, but hugged his feminine hips and complimented them perfectly. 

That, however was not the best part.

The shorter man wore a black push-up bra, giving his soft pecs the impression of small breasts from being lifted up. His black bob was curled at the ends, and he still had his makeup on from earlier in the day, dark shadow accenting his crystal blue eyes. 

Brian looked as if he was going to walk away, looking dejected, but Stefan took the room in two quick strides. The older man squeaked as Stef grabbed a handful of his plump ass, pulling him close so their bodies were touching. “I take it you like it?” Brian asked softly, his cold hand splayed out on Stef’s bare chest. He felt the bassist’s thin hands move up to his hips, fingers digging into the softness of them. “Oh, you’re never taking this off. Ever.” 

He promptly pushed Brian down on the mattress, eliciting a squeal of surprise from the singer. Brian spread his legs, inviting Stefan between them. He smiled simply, looking up at the taller man.

“New tour outfit?”


	2. Deux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle For The Sun Era.

Thunder boomed ferociously, shaking the foundation of the house. With that sound, the power goes out again for the third time that night. Stefan lights candles as Brian scrambles around the house, looking for another cigarette. “I’m all out,” he groans nervously, jumping when lightning cracks through the sky. Stef casts him a sympathetic glance. Brian had been terrified of storms for as long as he could remember. It used to be worse, Brian would lock himself in the bathroom and just sit in the tub, rocking himself to sleep. Now he can at least move about the house but the sounds still paralyze him with fear. 

“Come back to bed baby,” Stef gently calls, and Brian soon reappears, biting at his thumbnail anxiously. He plops down, shrinking under the covers and curling up against Stef’s side. The taller man runs his fingers through Brian’s hair slowly, in a slow soothing rhythm. The rain hammers down upon the window, the entire world outside a blur of grey and black. Stefan begins to hum something gently, an old lullaby in his native tongue. Brian gets lost in the tune, rubbing his thumb across the veins in Stef’s hands. His breathing eventually slows and Stef smiles as Brian’s head grows heavy against his shoulder. 

The rain dies down and the storm fades.


End file.
